


Taking Care of Sniffles

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy takes care of Sniffles when the latter comes down with a cold.





	Taking Care of Sniffles

Sniffles: (has a reddened trunk and sniffles constantly) Ugh...

Lumpy: (looks over at Sniffles) Sniffles? You alright?

Sniffles: N-no... (sneezes mildly) Tchyee! (rubs his trunk with his hand) I don’t feel so good...

Lumpy: (puts his hand on Sniffles’ shoulder) You’re a little warm, Sniffles. (removes his hand) I think you’ve come down with a cold :\

Sniffles: I know. (sniffles)

Lumpy: What happened? Did someone infect you?

Sniffles: (shakes his head) No, I was working too hard... (sneezes into his hand) Hah-chew! (rubs his trunk with his forefinger)

Lumpy: Let’s get you to bed. (picks up Sniffles and brings him into his bedroom)

Sniffles: (sniffles again) Th-thanks, Lumpy.

Lumpy: (tucks him into his bed) Let me know if you need anything.

Sniffles: (is making himself comfortable) I don’t think that’ll be a problem...

Lumpy: (thinks about what Sniffles might want) How about some water?

Sniffles: Yes, please. (sneezes again) Ah-chyew! (rubs his trunk with his arm, sniffling) And, um... some tissues, please?

Lumpy: No problem. (leaves the room for a moment, then comes back with a box of tissues and a glass of water) Here you go, buddy.

Sniffles: (takes the tissues first, pulls one out and tries blowing his nose, but fails) Ughh... (tries again, but is unsuccessful and just wipes his trunk) These are so hard for me to use :(

Lumpy: Sorry, Sniffles :\

Sniffles: (snf) It’s alright. I’ll get used to it. (puts his box of tissues next to him and puts his used tissue aside)

Lumpy: (gives him his water)

Sniffles: (drinks it all, even though he spills a little because of him being an anteater)

Lumpy: Feeling any better?

Sniffles: Just a little. But thank you. (gives the empty cup to Lumpy) I’ll let you know when I’d like more water...

Lumpy: Okay. (puts the cup aside)

Sniffles: Haaaah-- (sneezes, holding a tissue where his mouth should be) Ah-shew! Ugh... (sniffles and rubs his trunk with his tissue)

Lumpy: Bless you.

Sniffles: Thanks... (sniffles)

Lumpy: At least your little sneezes aren’t as messy as your big ones.

Sniffles: Yeah, even though they’re not as satisfying... (sniff, sniff)

Lumpy: Hey, Sniffles, if you’re sick, can’t you make a potion to cure yourself?

Sniffles: Oh, if only I could, I definitely would. But... (rubs his trunk again, clearing his throat) It’s so hard for me to work when I don’t feel good...

Lumpy: That makes sense.

Sniffles: (sneezes again) Ah-- Chyew! (rubs his trunk with his arm and sighs) This is the worst...

Lumpy: (puts his hand on his shoulder to comfort him) I know it's hard to deal with a cold, but you can do it. Just think, you get to relax in your nice warm bed, doing whatever you want.

Sniffles: I know...

Lumpy: (gets an idea) Hey, Sniffles, do you have a tablet?

Sniffles: (nods) It's plugged in on my desk.

Lumpy: (looks on Sniffles' desk; finds the tablet, unplugs it and gives it to Sniffles) How would you like to watch some videos, play a game or look on the Internet?

Sniffles: (sniffles) Those are all good ways to pass the time.

Lumpy: (smiles at him, then gets an idea) I think I know what'll make you feel better...

Sniffles: What's that?

Lumpy: (turns on the tablet, goes on YouTube, types in "cute new cat meows on the street and asks for food" and clicks on the first result he sees, then shows the video to Sniffles)

Sniffles: (watches) Awwww... :love: That kitty is so cute!

Lumpy: Yeah :giggle:

Sniffles: I almost wish she was my cat... (sneezes again) Hah-shyew! Aaah-chew! (rubs his nose with his forefinger) Excuse me...

Lumpy: It's alright. Bless you.

Sniffles: (sniffles and continues to rub his trunk while watching the video)

Lumpy: How would you like me to make you some soup?

Sniffles: Oh, yes, please. :)

Lumpy: I'll be right back, then. (walks out of the room)

Sniffles: (stays in his bed, still watching the cat video until it ends) That was adorable~ :giggle: (coughs a little, then looks through the list of videos in the recommended) Hmm, I think I'll watch this one next.

(The video turns out to be the Simon's Cat episode, "Little Box")

Sniffles: Aww :giggle: (at the end of the video, he looks through the list of videos in the recommended) How about this one?

(The video turns out to be another Simon's Cat episode; this one is "Fetch")

Sniffles: Heehee~ :giggle: (rubs his trunk) These videos are so cute :meow:

(After a few minutes of watching videos, Sniffles sees Lumpy come in with a tray that has a bowl of soup on it)

Lumpy: Hey, Sniffles, ready for your soup?

Sniffles: (nods) Yes. (puts his tablet aside, far enough away that he won't have to worry about getting soup on it)

Lumpy: (puts the tray in front of Sniffles) It's still kind of hot, so you might wanna be careful.

Sniffles: I will. (begins eating the soup slowly)

Lumpy: You like it? It's chicken noodle soup.

Sniffles: Yeah, I like it... well, I would if I could taste it. ^^; Sorry. (sniffles)

Lumpy: Oh, it's alright. It'll do you some good. :)

(A few minutes later, Sniffles finishes his soup and Lumpy picks up the tray)

Sniffles: It really warmed me up :) Thank you so much.

Lumpy: No problem :) (walks out of the room, taking the tray with him)

Sniffles: (sneezes quietly) Hah-choo! (rubs his trunk with a tissue, then picks his tablet back up) I wonder what I should watch next.

(He looks through his list of Liked videos. As he looks, Lumpy returns to the room, no longer having the tray with him)

Lumpy: You feeling any better, Sniffles?

Sniffles: Yeah, a little. (snff) I don't know what I should watch next, though...

Lumpy: (gets an idea) Hey, don't you have Cut the Rope on your tablet or something?

Sniffles: (minimizes YouTube and sees the Cut the Rope icon on his screen) Oh, I do! (opens up Cut the Rope)

Lumpy: I remember that game :aww: The little green guy is actually pretty cute. :giggle:

Sniffles: He is, isn't he? (begins to play a few levels; he bought the ad-free version) He kind of reminds me of Nutty.

Lumpy: Me too. They both love candy... Do you think someone should edit this game so Nutty is the one you're bringing the candy to? ;P

Sniffles: Aww! :giggle: That sounds SO cute!

Lumpy: :blush: Thanks. I wouldn't be surprised if it existed...

Sniffles: (sneezes again) Eh-- Tchyu! (rubs his trunk with his forefinger and keeps playing his game)

Lumpy: Oh, and on YouTube, I found a few cartoons of that character in the game. Have you seen them?

Sniffles: Yeah, they're cute :meow:

Lumpy: I had Cut the Rope on my phone for a while. It was a really good and cute game, but I got bored of having to watch the ads every few levels ^^;

Sniffles: I don't like them, either, to be honest... But I'm glad I bought the ad-less version of this game on my tablet. It was on sale, too! :) (sniffles)

Lumpy: You're lucky. By the way, how would you like me to get you some medicine for your cold?

Sniffles: (sniffles) That'd be nice, even though it won't taste good...

Lumpy: I'll get you some more water first.

Sniffles: Okay. (Lumpy walks out of the room; Sniffles is about to sneeze again) Aaah, haaah... Hah-shew! (rubs his trunk with his forefinger, sniffling) Lumpy is being so nice to me :aww: I think I'll reward him when I feel better.

Lumpy: (comes back with a bottle of cold pills and a cup of water) If you take two of these, they should help you feel better.

Sniffles: (sniffles and puts his tablet down)

Lumpy: (pours two pills onto Sniffles' hands)

Sniffles: (inserts both of the pills into his mouth, then quickly gulps down all of his water) (starts panting a few times)

Lumpy: Uh, sorry if they don't taste good.

Sniffles: It's alright... May I have some more water, though?

Lumpy: Sure. (refills Sniffles' glass and gives it back to him)

Sniffles: (drinks it all, erasing all of the aftertaste in his mouth) Ah, thank you.

Lumpy: (strokes Sniffles' forehead gently) I think your fever's going down.

Sniffles: Oh, good... (yawns quietly and lays down in his bed) I could use a nap.

Lumpy: (smiles and tucks Sniffles into the bed) It's getting late, anyway. (takes his tablet and plugs it back in) I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you.

Sniffles: Thank you, Lumpy... (sniffles and takes off his glasses, placing them on the end table near his bed)

Lumpy: Good night, Sniffles.

Sniffles: Mm, good night, Lumpy... (falls asleep)

(Lumpy quietly walks out of Sniffles' room and closes the door just as quietly. But after he shuts the door, he suddenly needs to sneeze)

Lumpy: Aaah... Aaaaaaaaah... (puts his forefinger underneath his nose and stops the sneeze; he then walks over to the front door, opens it, goes outside and closes the door behind him) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh-- (pulls his forefinger away and sneezes) CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (immediately rubs his nose with his forefinger, sniffling) Ugh... That was a pretty big sneeze...

(He pulls out a tissue from his pocket and blows his nose into it, making his nose feel better. He sighs as he wipes his nose with his tissue)

Lumpy: I hope I'm not catching a cold, too.

(He then heads out on his way home, still wiping his nose)


End file.
